Dream
by Maceus
Summary: Maka falls asleep in the park and has a vivid dream... but it was more vivid than she realized. R&R!


Maka and Soul were lying in the park, curled up in the shade of a large tree. Soul had his eyes closed with his ear buds jammed in his ears, and Maka was reading, her head at Soul's feet. Maka could slightly hear the beat of Soul's music, and her foot bounced along with it. Soul smirked a little at this, and let her foot lightly brush against his hair as she did so.

Soul felt her foot stop tapping, and he lifted an eyelid to look at her. Her book was laid across her chest, her eyes closed. Her mouth was slightly open as she slept.

Soul smiled, rolling up and over so that he was lying down beside her. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face, and she stirred slightly, so that she was facing Soul on her side. Soul froze, his hand suspended in air behind her. He could feel her slow breath on his face. His brain automatically began to come up with alibis that would save his skin if Maka woke up to find her face inches away from her weapon's. But as he listed all sorts of excuses in his head, he could feel her hands snake over his torso, hugging him to her. Her head rested on his collar bone, and she went on sleeping.

Soul was rigid, trying not to breathe heavily to match the frantic beating of his heart. He could feel every contour of her body pressed up against his. Soul could only imagine what Maka would do if she woke up to _this_, her arms wrapped around him…

The results wouldn't be good.

So, he did the only sensible thing.

He kissed her.

Soul could feel a blush creeping up his neck. That wasn't cool. Neither was taking advantage of his partner's unconsciousness… but it was hard to believe that something so uncool could feel so _good_…

"Mmm…"

Soul's eyes snapped open, but Maka was still sleeping, her lips curved upward dreamily.

"Soul… Is this a dream?"

Soul thought quickly. "Yeah."

Maka's lower lip went out slightly, and her breathing evened again. Soul slipped from under her arm, going back to his original position with his head at Maka's feet, tracing his lips with one finger.

Ten minutes later, Maka sat up, looking around her with her eyebrows furrowed.

"How long was I out?" Maka asked.

"Oh…a little while." Soul's voice was oddly high-pitched.

Uncool.

Maka's hand went up to her lips, fingering them.

"What is it?" Soul asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing…" said Maka, a hint of sadness in her voice. "It was just a dream…"

Soul knew he was pushing it, but he couldn't help it. "What was it?"

Maka's cheeks suddenly turned red. "Um… I, er… It was a dream…"

"I'd gotten that far…?"

"And something happened…"

"C'mon, Maka, I'm your weapon, you can tell me…"

Now Soul was just being downright terrible. But he was _Soul Eater._ He couldn't help it. Any passed opportunity to embarrass his meister was and opportunity wasted.

Maka was looking anywhere but Soul's face. "Well…"

"Yes…?"

"Well, you were there, and, you kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't."

Maka finally looked at Soul. "You kinda, sorta, _maybe_… kissed me."

Soul's mouth curved up into its signature crooked smile.

"Did you like it?"

"_Soul!_"

Maka threw her book at the hysterically laughing Soul.

"It was just a question!" Soul laughed.

"You're my _weapon_!" Maka said. "I could never think of you like that…it's not right… I _live_ with you…"

"Oh," Soul said, sounding a little disappointed. He slumped back. "I was that bad?"

He was trying to make light of the situation, but Maka knew him too well to notice the hurt on his face. "Soul! Oh, I didn't mean that I don't like you… I just meant that, I mean… I meant that… Well, we just _can't_… I'm sure that it's against some rule…"

"I think that you're talking to yourself now."

Maka huffed, glaring at Soul.

"You don't have to make excuses, Maka. It's alright. I get it." Soul sounded rude and short, but it was hard not to.

Maka's eyes flickered with something that looked like pure sadness at her weapon's sudden icy, clipped words, then her eyes ignited into a fire that Soul had never seen before.

"_Screw it!"_

Before Soul could figure out what was going on, Maka was on him, her lips capturing his. She knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Maka…"

"Soul…"

Soul's lips abruptly broke into a smile.

"What?" Maka asked, one eyebrow raised."What would you do if I told you that that wasn't a dream?"

Maka's eyes grew wide. "You didn't…"

"I did."

"SOUL!"


End file.
